Ángel o Demonio
by Angelus Tenebrarum
Summary: Los dos enamorados profundamente uno del otro… solo hay un "pequeño" problema… los dos eran enemigos por naturaleza… o eso creían… Sebastian x Oc
1. Prologo

**Aqui traigo mi nuevo Fanfic... y agradezco a Princess of Evil que fue la primera persona que leyó esta historia en serio ami-enemiga gracias por tu opinión y te recuerdo Princess ¡TE ODIO! jajaja...**

**Bueno... ahora solo espero que disfruten de su lectura**

**Ángel o demonio**

_**Summary**. Los dos enamorados profundamente uno del otro… solo hay un "pequeño" problema… los dos eran enemigos por naturaleza… o eso creían… Sebastian x Oc_

_**Disclaimer. **La mayoría de los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso_

**Prologo.**

Noche en día, sal en azúcar, azul marino en oro… En mi caso seré el vino en agua…

Desde el principio de los tiempos a todo lo creado siempre hay un opuesto… bien y mal, cielo e infierno, ángel y demonio… rivales eternos o naturales… como quieran llamarles… siempre es lo mismo… son contrapartes que si se unen formaran algo nunca antes visto, algo con una intensidad inimaginable, formarían algo sumamente hermoso y poderoso… pero por la simple naturaleza nunca van a poder fundirse en una sola cosa…

Simplemente esa es la cruel naturaleza… todo tiene su opuesto…

Un ángel y un demonio son enemigos por naturaleza… y una cruel realidad sería… que se enamorasen… dos contrapartes unidas por un corazón… porque aunque ustedes no me crean… un ángel tiene un corazón palpitante, el cual sólo espera la llegada del otro… un demonio en lo más profundo de su ser tiene un corazón, el cual espera que alguien se atreva a revelarlo a la luz y así poder latir libremente…

Pero nunca se imaginaran que el ángel oculta un "oscuro" secreto… ¿No se supone que lo ángeles son "puros"?... Realmente los ángeles comunes son "puros"… más sin en cambio este ángel no es nada común… este ángel es más diabólico que cualquier demonio…

Lilian East

**Y termino el prologo de esta historia de misterio... **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Ángel o demonio**

_**Summary**__. Los dos enamorados profundamente uno del otro… solo hay un "pequeño" problema… los dos eran enemigos por naturaleza… o eso creían… Sebastian x Oc_

_**Disclaimer.**____La mayoría de los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso_

Capitulo 1

El tiempo pasaba y el conde Phantomhive todavía no conseguía más pistas sobre quienes le había hecho sufrir cuando tan sólo era un pequeño niño… Lo único que tenía hasta el momento era una pequeña parte de su venganza contra "ellos"… había ordenado a Sebastian matar a Angela o a Ash, ya que ella o él había contribuido al asesinato de sus progenitores…

Además de todo esto la reina Victoria le había dado un reconocimiento a su valor… ya que Angela/Ash estaba engañando a su majestad y era algo que el perro guardián de la reina no podía permitir…

Un día como todos Ciel había empezado a hacer sus tareas múltiples… en eso entra su mayordomo de negro

-Joven amo… la marquesa Middleford ha llamado hace unos momentos avisando que venía a la mansión con Lady Elizabeth- le anuncio Sebastian

-Si está bien… conociendo a mi tía, ve preparando todo tal y como a ella le gusta-le ordeno Ciel

-Sí, mi Lord-

Sebastian salió y empezó a preparar todo tan meticulosamente –tal y como a ella le gusta- después de un rato ya había terminado todo y estaba seguro que la marquesa ya no tendría objeción ninguna…

Fue a peinar su joven amo y después el se peino ya que a la marquesa sus aspectos siempre le han parecido "desalineados"

Luego de unas horas la marquesa llego con su hija y con otra persona…

-Marquesa, Lady y…-Sebastian nunca en su vida como mayordomo de los Phantomhive había visto a la joven que iba acompañando a la marquesa de Middleford

-Ahórrate eso Sebastian y avísale a Ciel que hemos llegado- ordeno Frances

Sebastian no pronuncio palabra y fue a donde se encontraba su amo

-Bocchan, la marquesa y Lady Elizabeth ya llegaron-aviso Sebastian a Ciel el cual asintió y se levanto de su asiento para ver a su tía y a su prometida.

Ciel bajo hasta el salón principal junto con Sebastian… y se encontró con la misma sorpresa que el demonio… ahí estaba alguien a quien no reconocía…

-Tía Frances… Lizzy-saludo a cada una- Y tu Lady ¿Quién eres?-pregunto directamente

-Soy Lilian East- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia

-Ciel ella de ahora en adelante será tu dama de compañía además de ser tu tutora-dijo Frances

-¿¡Qué!-pregunto sorprendido el joven oji-azul

-Como has escuchado… necesito alguien a tu lado de mi plena confianza… no es que diga que Sebastian no es de confianza… pero así estaré más tranquila-explicaba la marquesa

-¿Y sí me niego?-desafío el conde

-Verás las consecuencias-dijo desafiante Frances

-Si no me queda de otra… ¡Sebastian!-

-¿Si?-

-Lleva las cosas de la señorita Lilian a una de las recamaras-ordeno Ciel

-Sí, my Lord-diciendo esto tomo las cosas de Lilian y las llevo a la recamara más cercana a la de Ciel

-Así que esto era lo que la marquesa estaba tramando-dijo para sí mismo Sebastian

*Flash Back*

-Ring ring ring- sonaba el teléfono de la mansión Phantomhive

-Mansión Phantomhive-contesto Sebastian

-Sebastian, soy la marquesa Middleford… avísale a Ciel que dentro de unas horas estaré en la mansión…-

-Si… yo le avisaré al joven amo- Sebastian estaba a punto de cortar la llamada pero…

-Y arregla la habitación más cercana a la de Ciel… tengo una sorpresa y por favor no le digas nada de esto a mi sobrino-la marquesa colgó

*Fin del Flash Back*

Sebastian fue lo más pronto posible con los invitados. Bajo las enormes escaleras principales y ahora podía observar con más detenimiento a la chica.

La chica no parecía nada normal-según Sebastian-, llevaba un vestido rojo con encajes negros, sus guantes de color negro y encajes de color rojo…

-"¿Es todo lo que sabe usar… rojo y negro?"-se preguntaba a sí mismo el demonio

Llevaba consigo una espada; su cabello negro y ondulado estaba "libre"… su piel tan blanca que parecía carente de vida… sus ojos de un color carmesí parecidos al demonio llamado Sebastian… más sin en cambio no había señal alguna de vida… sus ojos eran como un pozo…

Pero claro… Sebastian al ser un demonio podía ver más… esos ojos lo hipnotizaban completamente… a pesar de tener unos minutos de conocer a la chica… se sentía "distinto"… varias emociones que nunca había sentido comenzaron a emerger… sentimientos, que a pesar de haber vivido muchos años, no podía describir… sentía un calor interno reconfortable… además tenía una tranquilidad indescriptible… su corazón palpitaba con fuerza… un momento… los demonios no tienen corazón ¿o sí?... bueno Sebastian había descubierto que tenía un corazón y que solo había "empezado a vivir" por aquella chica llamada Lilian East.

-"Es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones"-pensaba el demonio al tratar de descubrir que era lo que le hacía sentir esa chica…

.

.

.

Todos estaban ahora en la sala de estar tomando el té que había preparado Sebastian…

-Lilian East… ¿qué le hizo aceptar el trato de mi tía?-pregunto directamente Ciel

-Nada, en realidad, solo lo hice por simple aburrimiento-contesto Lilian

-¿aburrimiento?-

-Así es joven Phantomhive… aburrida del mundo que me rodeaba buscaba algo nuevo… y sea lo que sea, me llevo a conocer a la condesa Middleford y ella me propuso esto-

-Mmm… suena interesante… ¿tía Frances como conociste a la señorita Lilian?-

-¿Por qué te interesa saber?-respondió Frances con otra pregunta

-Si va a hacer mi tutora debo saber aunque sea algo de ella ¿no?-

-Sí, por lo menos tienes algo de responsabilidad para saber quiénes se encuentran a tu alrededor-suspiró-Conocí a Lilian después de un evento, que sinceramente no me gustaría recordar, se ganó mi confianza en este "evento" y pues supuse que sería una buena compañía para ti, claro está, además de Sebastian-

-Interesante… tía ¿Cuál es ese evento?-

-No es de tu incumbencia, eso solo…-se vio interrumpida

-Le gané en un combate de esgrima-contestó la joven East

-¿En serio tía? ¿Te ganó la señorita Lilian en un combate?-pregunto sorprendido y a punto de estallar a carcajadas Ciel

-¡Lilian East!-le grito Frances

-¿A caso no dijo que debía ser sincera con usted? ¿Por qué no serlo con su sobrino?-

Tanto Ciel, Lizzy y Sebastian estaban sorprendidos que aquella joven se atreviera a retar a Frances Middleford

-Si… pero…- Frances se había quedado sin ¿palabras?

-Pero nada… ahora Ciel Phantomhive es mi "señor"- sus palabras frías, carentes de sentimientos y siniestras resonaron en las cabezas de todos

Si las miradas mataran… Lilian debía de darse por muerta… la mirada de Frances era penetrante e intimidadora pero con Lilian no funcionaba…

-Elizabeth es hora de retirarnos-declaró la marquesa

-Adiós Ciel- se despidió Lizzy de su prometido y se fue con su madre

Sebastian dirigió a la marquesa y a su hija hasta la puerta, y dejó a solas a Lilian y a Ciel

-Señorita Lilian, mis respetos-dijo Ciel

-Ja eso es simple… debería un día intentarlo, creo que no es la hora apropiada para que usted este despierto-

-Solo esperare a Sebastian mientras hace los arreglos para poder irnos a retirar a dormir señorita Lilian-

-Me parece convincente su argumento-se escucho un ruido- A decir verdad creo que no tendremos que esperar demasiado- dijo mientras el mayordomo entraba a la habitación

-Todo está para que se retiren a descansar a sus cuartos- anunció el mayordomo

-Vamos- Ciel se levantó y ofreció una mano a Lilian para levantarse e irse a su cuarto, Lilian tomó la mano del joven y se levantó del sillón

.

.

.

-Que descanse conde-le dijo la joven

-Igualmente señorita Lilian-

-Llámeme solamente Lilian – le susurro al oído y esto provocó un pequeño estremecimiento por parte de Ciel

Los dos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sebastian fue a arropar a Ciel.

-Sebastian quiero que la vigiles… hay algo de ella que no me "cuadra"-le ordeno Ciel

-Sí, my lord- dijo Sebastian terminando de abotonarle la ropa de dormir al joven-Si me disculpa, Bocchan, tengo que ver si nuestra huésped está bien- y salía de la habitación mientras que Ciel se dormía.

El demonio toco la puerta y hasta que escucho un "adelante" entró

-Señorita East ¿todo se encuentra bien?-pregunto amablemente

-Claro… aunque hay un pequeño detalle que me molesta-respondió

-Dígame cual es y lo tratare de resolver-

-A decir verdad es muy sencillo… yo lo puedo resolver-

-Si usted lo desea-

-Sebastian… deja de hablarme de usted y solo llámame Lilian ¿es mucho pedir?-

-No pero…-

-Pero nada- dijo la chica no dejando hablar a Sebastian-Que descanses Sebastian-

-Igualmente Lilian-dijo el demonio saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro…


	3. Capitulo 2

**Y aquí el nuevo capitulo de Ángel o demonio! Ojala les guste este capitulo... aunque siento que me he quedado sin inspiración... **

**Jejeje esta vez dedico el capitulo a mi queridisimo amigo Yuu-chan! y a mi ami-enemiga Princess of Evil... **

**Ya sabes Yuu-chan que te adoro con todo mi corazón (aunque a veces -casi siempre- te quiera torturar) y a ti Princess ¡TE ODIO... pero AMO MOLESTARTE!**

**Ángel o demonio**

_**Summary**__. Los dos enamorados profundamente uno del otro… solo hay un "pequeño" problema… los dos eran enemigos por naturaleza… o eso creían… Sebastian x Oc_

_**Disclaimer.**__La mayoría de los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso_

Capitulo 2

-Igualmente Lilian-dijo el demonio saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro…

.

.

.

Pasada la media noche en la mansión se empezaron a oír ruidos por todos lados… Sebastian era consciente de esto y salió de la mansión para ver qué era lo que sucedía…

-"Tal como lo pensé"-Sebastian había dado en el clavo… la mansión estaba siendo "atacada"… pero Meyrin, Finny y Bard ya se estaba encargando de los individuos…

-¡Sebastian son demasiados!-le grito Bard

Sebastian no pudo reaccionar… varios se le fueron encima al notar su presencia…

No tenía otra alternativa que matar a todos esos enemigos de su amo…

.

.

.

*Lilian Pov*

Media noche… los ruidos provenientes de afuera eran insoportables para mis sensibles oídos…

Salí para ver qué demonios estaba ocurriendo… salgo de la mansión y con lo que me encuentro fue una masacre… cuerpos de personas carentes de vida por todos lados…

-¡Diablos!-me dije a mi misma- Están atacando la mansión-

Busqué al mayordomo con la vista… y fue realmente fácil encontrarlo…

Privaba de vida a esos hombres tan fácil… al igual que los demás sirvientes de esta casa… todos eran buenos en el "campo de batalla", por así decirle a esto…

Lamentablemente eran demasiados… puedo observar como varios se meten a la mansión…

-Conde Phantomhive-fueron mis palabras al entrar rápidamente a la mansión… obviamente su presa era Ciel…

Corrí tan rápido como me lo permitió mi vestido… y entre velozmente a la habitación del Conde… el cual se había despertado en el mismo momento en que entre

-¿Qué haces aquí Lilian?-pregunto un tanto exaltado

-Están atacando la mansión… por lo que he visto son demasiados… no puedo permitir que su vida corra peligro- dije tranquila como si eso fuera lo más común

-No llegaran hasta aquí-dijo seguro… pero segundos después se oían pasos cercanos a la habitación

-No estoy tan segura de eso-dije mientras sacaba mi espada de su vaina- No se preocupe yo me encargo-

Salí de la habitación…

*Fin Lilian Pov*

.

.

.

Se escuchó… solo un grito… un grito desgarrador…

Sebastian había acabado con todos los que estaban afuera de la mansión… ¿pero cuántos entraron?

Sebastian había escuchado el único grito de toda la noche… se le erizo la piel al pensar que ese grito era del joven Phantomhive…

Se apresuro a entrar a la mansión y dirigirse al lugar donde provenía el grito… la escena que encontró era todo… menos lo que imaginaba…

.

.

.

Sangre y cadáveres de unos cuantos desafortunados que habían muerto de esa manera tan horrible…

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Sebastian a la única persona viva en ese corredor

-Nada-dijo sonriendo-Solo causaron unos cuantos problemas pero ya lo solucione-

-¿Tu los mataste Lilian?-pregunto incrédulo al ver toda esa escena…

Al menos debía de haber diez muertos… su sangre salpico todo el tapiz y la alfombra de aquel pasillo… la espada de la chica se encontraba escurriendo aquel liquido carmesí… pero Lilian sin una sola gota de sangre en su cuerpo…

-Si… no iba permitir que le hicieran daño al joven Ciel… pero que molesto fue lidiar con ellos… lee dije que no gritaran… pero uno se atrevió a gritar y pues no tuve otra opción que deshacerme de ellos rápidamente antes de que otro se atreviera a gritar-

-Me sorprendes Lilian-

-Y todavía tengo otras sorpresas-dijo entrando al cuarto de Ciel-Conde ya todo está bien… ahora le pido que se duerma… nosotros arreglaremos lo demás-

-Gracias-murmuro- Quiero hablar con Sebastian-

-Está bien… con su permiso-se retiro y miró a Sebastian-Te habla el conde-

Lilian se metió a su cuarto dejando a Sebastian solo en el pasillo

.

.

.

-¿¡Sebastian que fue todo eso!-pregunto el ojiazul un tanto exaltado

-Bocchan, la mansión fue atacada, todavía no sé quién es el culpable, pero envió a muchos hombres por lo cual unos cuanto llegaron hasta aquí-

-Eso es obvio-dijo más tranquilo-Me refiero a que paso con Lilian-

-Lilian ya está en su habitación, al parecer descansando, y le informo que ella elimino a los intrusos dentro de la mansión-

-¿Ella sola?-Sebastian asintió-Limpia el desorden que ocasionaron-

Sebastian salió dejando a su joven amo pensando mientras se dormía

.

.

.

Después de limpiar toda evidencia de aquella masacre Sebastian fue directo a la cocina encontrándose con la sorpresa de que había alguien ahí

-¿Qué hace a estas horas en la cocina?-pregunto el mayordomo

-Vine por un té-dijo mientras seguía buscando el sabor de té que quería

-Déjelo… yo se lo preparare-

-No gracias-

-¿Segura?

-Sí, yo sola puedo prepararme el té… pero si te molesta mi presencia me voy-dijo acercándose al mayordomo

-No me molesta para nada su presencia-

-Deja de hablarme de usted Sebastian-

-Está bien s… Lilian-

-Así está mejor… bueno pregunta lo que quieras-dijo volviendo a su labor de hacer el té

-¿Cómo?-pregunto desconcertado

-Vamos, se que quieres preguntarme alguna cosas, por ejemplo algo con lo que ocurrió hace unas horas-

-Veo que eres muy astuta… bueno, dime exactamente ¿Quién eres?-

-Directo… Bueno me presento de mejor forma… Soy Lilian East, no tengo un titulo exactamente, pero soy reconocida entre la nobleza, en especial por su majestad-le giño el ojo y Sebastian solo permaneció impasible pero sorprendido- Se excelentemente el arte de lucha con espadas, como te abras dado cuenta, he vencido a los mejores espadachines, esgrimistas, por ejemplo a la marquesa Middleford; el arte en general es mi pasión, tengo un pequeño odio hacia los perros y una gran fascinación por los felinos… lo demás tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo-

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?-

-Mmmm… buena pregunta, lamentablemente te repetiré lo último, lo demás tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo-Sebastian la seguía con la mirada mientras ella seguía preparando té-Pero si temes por el bienestar de tu joven amo, no te preocupes, no pienso hacerle daño-

-¿Así qué esperas que todo lo demás lo descubra yo solo?-la chica asintió- Interesante, me alegra que así sea, los juegos se vuelven aburridos si carecen de emoción- dijo más para sí mismo que para Lilian

-Y yo a esos juegos les pongo emoción-le susurro al oído-¿Quieres té?-

-No gracias, yo, como mayordomo no puedo darme esos lujos-

-Oh vamos, solo hoy, además yo te lo estoy pidiendo-

-Has ganado-dijo resignado-Pero solo una taza-

Lilian asintió y sirvió el té que había preparado…

.

.

.

**Uff... ya termino este captulo ;) **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y... **

**Y gracias a Creepy-song por tu review... además que claro esta que lo voy a continuar hasta el final...**

**Matta ne!**

**_By. Angelus Tenebrarum_  
**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Yupi! Otro capitulo más... agradezco a todos aquellos que leen la historia, la tienen en alerta o en sus favoritos, también a aquellos que dejan los reviews (¡No saben como motivan para continuar!)**

**Me retrase un poquito con este capitulo ya que no tenía mucha idea de que poder hacer... pero bueno... Princess of Evil ¬¬ ¡donde estuviste toda mi vida! jajaja (sabes de lo que te estoy hablando) y a ti querido Yuu-chan ojala salgas bien librado en la recuperación de Matemáticas ^^**

**Disfruten la lectura. ¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

**Ángel o demonio**

_Summary. Los dos enamorados profundamente uno del otro… solo hay un "pequeño" problema… los dos eran enemigos por naturaleza… o eso creían… Sebastian x Oc_

Capitulo 3

Lilian asintió y sirvió el té que había preparado…

.

.

.

Ya era de mañana, Sebastian había estado platicando toda la madrugada con Lilian por lo cual ella no durmió casi nada…

Ciel estaba ya despierto, solamente esperaba que su fiel mayordomo entrara para despertarlo como se debía y vestirlo para el desayuno.

-Bocchan, levántese, hoy tiene un horario muy apretado-le advirtió Sebastian que había entrado en la habitación

-¿¡Horario apretado! Ayer revise mi horario de hoy y no tenía nada que hacer-

-Lo se Bocchan, pero hoy en la mañana Lilian ha modificado su horario para que tome lecciones con ella-

Sebastian le quito la ropa de dormir a Ciel y lo empezó a vestir cuidadosamente

-¿Qué lecciones?-pregunto el conde mientras era vestido

-Artes, esgrima, caza, baile, entre otras cosas más-

-Me pregunto-susurro Ciel- ¿Cómo enseñara el esgrima?-

-Bocchan, listo ya puede bajar a desayunar, Lilian lo debe de estar esperando ya en el comedor, con su permiso- el mayordomo se fue tan rápido que Ciel no le pudo decir nada más

Ciel bajo a desayunar, y, tal y como le había dicho Sebastian, Lilian ya lo estaba esperando en el comedor.

Pero por lo que podía ver, Lilian estaba manteniendo una charla vivaz con su mayordomo

-"Tks… estos dos ya se llevan de maravilla"-pensó el conde al ver a los dos jóvenes

-Conde, buenos días-le saludo Lilian notando la presencia del nombrado

-Lilian-saludo con un movimiento de cabeza

Y los dos se sentaron a desayunar

.

.

.

Terminaron su desayuno y Lilian estaba dispuesta a empezar con las lecciones de joven Phantomhive

-Empezaremos con lo que usted guste Conde, puede escoger arte, esgrima, caza o baile-le dijo Lilian

-Usted es mi tutora, debería saber con que empezar-

-Lo sé, pero solo por esta vez me gustaría dejarlo a su elección-

-Comencemos con caza, después seguimos con arte y baile, al final quiero esgrima-

-Está bien- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia la conde –Sebastian prepara los caballos, quiero que el joven amo aprenda con la practica-

Sebastian miro a Ciel por el rabillo del ojo, Ciel solo asintió y el mayordomo fue a alistar a los caballos.

.

.

.

-Conde, está forzando demasiado el arma-le hablo Lilian

-¿Forzando el arma?-

-Sí, el arma está diseñada para que se pueda forzar pero no demasiado, como usted lo está haciendo-Lilian tomo un arma-Conde, usted no está muy familiarizado con este tipo de armas, las cuales son las más eficaces para la caza, su pose es muy fingida y no natural-

-Entonces… muéstrame como se hace Lilian-le reto el joven Phantomhive

-Claro, mi lord-

Lilian levanto el arma, busco un objetivo a capturar, apunto y disparo con una precisión inigualable

-Sebastian ve por lo que cazo Lilian-ordeno Ciel

-Sí, Bocchan-

El mayordomo regreso con un oso pardo, su tamaño era inmenso y solo Sebastian podía cargar un animal de ese tamaño…

-Sebastian ¿¡estás seguro que eso fue lo que cazo Lilian!-pregunto el conde algo exaltado

-Si Bocchan, el oso tiene una bala en el cráneo-contesto el mayordomo señalando la cabeza del animal

-Ve conde, esto es sencillo-dijo Lilian mirando en la dirección contraria a Ciel y Sebastian- ¿pero qué?-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el mayordomo

-¿Qué hace aquí el carruaje de la reina?-pregunto la joven

-¿¡El carruaje de la reina!-pregunto Ciel

Lo que había visto Lilian si era el carruaje de la reina, mas sin en cambio la reina no era a que venía adentro de este, sus dos mayordomos eran los ocupantes.

El carruaje se detuvo enfrente del conde y de sus acompañantes, se bajaron los fieles mayordomos de la reina.

-East, no esperábamos encontrarte a ti aquí- dijo el conde Grey

-Ni yo a ustedes-respondió de mala gana-¿Vienen por el conde o por mí?-

-A decir verdad por los dos, la reina los necesita ver inmediatamente-

-¿Inmediatamente?-pregunto el conde

-Sí, la reina necesita de sus servicios- contesto Grey

-¿Bocchan?-Intervino Sebastian-Yo creo que realmente se necesita su presencia-

-Está bien-dijo asintiendo-Vamos Lilian, Sebastian-

-Suban-hablaron los dos mayordomos reales

Todos se subieron y tomaron rumbo a donde la reina

-¿Para qué nos necesitara la reina?-se preguntaba Lilian

-No lo sé-los ojos de Ciel se abrieron al caer en la cuenta de que Lilian ya conocía a su majestad-¿¡Conoces a la reina!-

-Eso es más que obvio, la conozco desde hace años-

-No me digas East que al conde no le habías contado sobre tu trabajito con su majestad-hablo en burla Grey

-No-respondió cortante Lilian

-"Estos dos se odian"-pensó Sebastian al ver como se mataban con la mirada Lilian y Grey

-¿Qué trabajito con su majestad?-era momento de que Ciel preguntara

-Lilian es una conocida de su majestad, estuvo apoyando a la reina cuando el rey murió, ninguno de nosotros supimos como se conocieron-respondió el amo Phipps

-Exacto, East llego misteriosamente a la vida de la reina, su majestad le tomo un cariño especial, como si fuera su hija-decía el conde Grey –Y East le ayuda en varias situaciones a la reina como usted conde-miro despectivamente a la chica de rojo-Así como usted es "el perro guardián de la reina", ella es "el demonio protector de la reina"-

A lo último dicho Sebastian y Ciel prestaron más atención a la plática…

-"Tal vez… solo tal vez, ella también sea un demonio"-pensaba Phantomhive

-¿Por qué ese seudónimo?-pregunto Ciel

-Porque la mayoría en la corte le creen un demonio-contesto Phipps

-Es capaz de hacer todo lo que la reina le ordene, tal y como usted conde-continuo Grey-

-Tú, deja de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí-hablo por fin Lilian refiriéndose a Grey

-No me hables así East, no te creas demasiado por ser la favorita de la reina-contesto Grey

-No sé si de verdad soy la favorita de la reina, pero tú estas celoso de que la reina me prefiera a mí antes que a ti-ataco Lilian

-¿Yo celoso de ti? Ja no me hagas reír-

-Acéptalo, ¿o no eres lo suficiente maduro?-

-Dejen sus batallas campales, por favor, ya hemos llegado-aviso Phipps

Bajaron de carruaje y entraron al lugar para reunirse con la reina

-Phipps-le llamó Ciel y este solo se volteo-¿Siempre son así?-

-Me temo que si, nunca se han agradado- Y siguió guiando a los demás

.

.

.

La reina estaba sentada en su trono esperando a sus invitados, en eso se abre la puerta y entran sus mayordomos, el conde Phantomhive y su mayordomo de negro y Lilian East, a todos les dedica una sonrisa cansada.

-Su majestad-dice Grey y todos se arrodillan

-Levántense-les dijo-Conde, Lily, me tome el atrevimiento de llamarles ya que necesito de sus servicios-

-¿Cuáles servicios majestad?-pregunto Lilian

-Como sabrán pronto se "inaugurará" la Torre Eiffel en Francia, y yo como la reina de Inglaterra fui invitada; pero lo que me preocupa son los asesinatos a niños en pueblos cercanos a Londres, por lo cual me gustaría que los dos trabajaran en equipo y encontraran al culpable antes de mi partida en Francia-

-¿Antes de su partida a Francia?-pregunto el joven Phantomhive

-Así es querido Ciel, no quiero irme a Francia con el pendiente de los niños asesinados, así que les pido que trabajen lo más rápido posible para quitarle este peso a su reina-terminaba de explicar-y si me disculpan, me siento un poco cansada, así que me retiro-

La reina salió de la habitación y sus dos mayordomos fueron detrás de ella.

.

.

.

* * *

**Termine! Bueno, de nuevo agradezco a todos los que dejan reviews (de verdad ayudad sus comentarios)**

**Lo más seguro que dentro de una semana el siguiente capitulo ya este listo**

**Matta ne!**

**By. Angelus Tenebrarum**

**_¿Reviews?_  
**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Ángel o demonio**

_**Summary**__. Los dos enamorados profundamente uno del otro… solo hay un "pequeño" problema… los dos eran enemigos por naturaleza… o eso creían… Sebastian x Oc_

_**Disclaimer.**__La mayoría de los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso_

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

La reina salió de la habitación y sus dos mayordomos fueron detrás de ella.

.

.

.

El conde Phantomhive, Lilian y Sebastian estaban ya en el carruaje, Ciel estaba algo consternado por lo que les dijo la reina, "encontraran al culpable antes de mi partida en Francia", en definitiva eso sería un reto ya que su majestad partía a Francia dentro de 2 días.

-Esto será un reto ¿no conde?-Lilian rompió el silencio sepulcral que había

-Lo será, tenemos solo 2 días y unas cuantas horas para resolver lo de los asesinatos-

-Bocchan, yo sugeriría que empezáramos en este mismo instante-comento Sebastian

-Ya ordene que fuéramos directo con el sepulturero… el nos podrá dar una pista-decía Ciel mientras observaba a Lilian

-Interesante, lo único que sé sobre el asesino es que mata a niños de 5 a 14 años de edad, por lo general los niños son "lindos", sus ojos por lo general de color celeste y son huérfanos-explicaba Lilian

-Me pregunto, si Bocchan cumple con todos los parámetros del culpable, porque todavía no ha tratado de matarlo-pensó Sebastian en voz alta

-Ciel cumple con todos los parámetros, todos menos uno-respondía al mayordomo –todos los niños muertos no tenían casa alguna, vivían en las calles-

-Así que todos los niños vivían en la calle-dijo Ciel

-Sí-confirmo Lilian

El carruaje se detuvo y los tres bajaron, encontrándose enfrente de la funeraria, entraron.

-Oh, joven conde, es un gusto volverlo a tener aquí-decía una extraña vocecilla

-Sepulturero-saludo Ciel

-Me pregunto… ¿viene a probar uno de mis ataúdes o por lo de los niños asesinados?-soltó una risita un poco macabra

-Por lo de los asesinatos, espero que me digas todo-habló Ciel

-Oh claro, yo diré todo siempre y cuando cumpla con su parte… -explicaba el sepulturero mientras veía con detenimiento al mayordomo y a su acompañante-¿Tú?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-respondió la chica

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, mi querida Lilian- el sepulturero se acerco a Lilian-Nunca pensé volver a encontrarme contigo, claro, no después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos-

-Eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, demasiado diría yo-comento East pensativa-¿Así que ahora eres un sepulturero?-

-Sí, un trabajo perfecto para mí. Y tienes toda la razón, la última vez que te vi eras todavía una niña, como el conde-

-¡¿Se conocen?-pregunto Ciel

-Bocchan, creo que eso es más que obvio-susurro Sebastian

-Sebastian tiene toda la razón-soltó una pequeña risita la chica-Así que… "sepulturero" ¿qué es lo que pide a cambio de la información?-

-Eso lo deberías saber bien, mi pequeña-

-¿Mi pequeña?-se preguntaron el conde y su mayordomo al mismo tiempo

-Una risa, solo pides una risa a cambio de toda la información. Ya que, ¿qué sería de este mundo sin un poco de risa?-dijo Lilian ignorando a los otros dos

-Me alegro que sigas pensando así… Bueno conde, ya sabe que hacer-dijo el sepulturero arrastrando las últimas palabras.

-Uh, no entiendo Lilian, ¿Cómo te relacionas con todos?-pregunto Ciel

-Ni yo misma lo comprendo conde; pero si me lo permite, yo seré quien le saque una carcajada al sepulturero- respondió Lilian

-Sebastian, ¿tú qué opinas?-

-Yo creo que Lilian tiene la capacidad de hacer reír al sepulturero-dijo el mayordomo de negro.

-Retírense por favor-East se trono los dedos- No tardo más de 5 minutos-

Tanto el conde como el demonio salieron de la funeraria y esperaron, tal como se los había dicho Lilian, no tardaron más de 5 minutos en escuchar una carcajada por parte del sepulturero.

-Oh Lilian sigues conservando tu humor espectacular-escucharon decir al sepulturero

-Pasen-les abrió la puerta Lilian

Sebastian entro junto a su joven amo y encontró al sepulturero en el suelo con un poco de saliva escurriendo de su boca

-"Esto es algo grotesco"-pensó el demonio

-Bien, lo prometido es deuda-decía el ex-shinigami mientras se paraba- Bueno síganme -comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la funeraria y los demás le siguieron

Si bien la parte de la recepción de la funeraria era un desastre la parte trasera era aun peor; había telarañas en cada esquina, en el techo, en cada rincón que pudiera haber allí… cosas inservibles en el suelo, todas esparcidas a diestra y siniestra… a penas un humano podría pasar por ese lugar sin tropezarse con algo o caer entre tantos objetos…

-Me disculpo por todo el desorden- dijo el sepulturero mientras saltaba por todo el lugar para poder llegar a una puerta- Pero lo que quiero mostrarles esta por aquí…-

El sepulturero por fin llego a la puerta y la abrió, no se veía absolutamente nada… el conde, el mayordomo y la chica seguían al sepulturero muy de cerca… el sepulturero le dijo que pasaran al siguiente cuarto y así lo hicieron…

Una vez que todos entraron, el sepulturero cerró la puerta y encendió unas velas para que pudieran ver…

Lilian y Sebastian le taparon los ojos a Ciel, la escena que estaban presenciando no era muy agradable para alguien de la edad de Ciel… en una mesa se encontraban 5 cuerpos ya carentes de vida, eran los niños, los 2 primeros parecían tener unos 8 años, el siguiente podría tener unos 13 años, el cuarto cuerpo era el más pequeño así que debería tener unos 5 años y los otros dos aparentaban unos 10 años…

-Dejenme ver-decía Ciel un tanto molesto

-No creo que se conveniente-dijeron Sebastian y Lilian al mismo tiempo

-No les estoy preguntando, les estoy ordenando que me dejen ver- contesto el joven Phantomhive, entonces los dos le dejaron ver aquella escena

El conde empezó a examinar cada cuerpo…

-Los cuerpos presentan múltiples heridas-explicaba el sepulturero

-Parece que los torturaron ¿no?-hablo Lilian

-Así es, los torturaron hasta que perdieron la conciencia… y todos murieron por asfixia-el sepulturero agarro el cuerpo más pequeño y mostro su cuello- A todos los asfixiaron con una cuerda… aunque eso no es lo peor…-

-Explícate- pidió Sebastian

-Creo que se refiere a los ojos ¿no?- Lilian miraba fijamente los cuerpos

-Así es, por lo que he visto a todos les sacaron el ojo derecho estando aun vivos, además que los marcaron… Lilian creo que esto lo reconocerás al instante…-

El sepulturero le quito la playera al cuerpo del niño que hace unos momentos sostenía, al mostrar el pecho desnudo del niño, Lilian abrió los ojos de par en par, sus pupilas se dilataron… tal y como lo había dicho el sepulturero, reconoció "eso" al instante…

-Regresaron-fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de la chica

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Ciel

- … - Lilian no podía responder nada, estaba atónita…

-Ah- suspiro el sepulturero mientras miraba al mayordomo – Dime mayordomo… ¿tienes una idea sobre quiénes son los culpables?-

-Solo… solo es una pequeña idea-contesto Sebastian –Creo haber visto "eso" en alguna parte, pero no lo recuerdo-

-Mayordomo- soltó una pequeña risita el sepulturero- cuéntanos lo que sabes o crees saberlo

Sebastian miró a Ciel, el conde estaba mirando lo cuerpo de la misma manera que Lilian…

-"Es algo similar a lo que me hicieron a mi"-pensó el joven Phantomhive-"Fueron torturados como yo, sin embargo ellos no salieron vivos… pero ¿qué tendrá que ver en esto Lilian?"-

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

**By. Angelus Tenebrarum**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Ángel o demonio**

_**Summary**__. Los dos enamorados profundamente uno del otro… solo hay un "pequeño" problema… los dos eran enemigos por naturaleza… o eso creían… Sebastian x Oc_

_**Disclaimer.**__La mayoría de los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso_

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

-"Es algo similar a lo que me hicieron a mi"-pensó el joven Phantomhive-"Fueron torturados como yo, sin embargo ellos no salieron vivos… pero ¿qué tendrá que ver en esto Lilian?"-

.

.

.

-Entonces mayordomo ¿qué sabes?-le pregunto nuevamente el sepulturero a Sebastian

-Hace unos cuantos siglos se había creado una organización para eliminar todo lo impuro en el mundo, mataron decenas de personas que consideraban impuras pero todo eso eran ordenes que esta organización debía obedecer, pero los miembros cada vez se obsesionaron más y más con la pureza hasta el punto de no poder ser controlados, entonces empezaron a cometer masacres, torturar y "purificar" a todos aquellos que eran impuros…-dio un largo suspiro- No crearon nuevas creencias ni nuevas iglesias, lo que hicieron fue propagar el pánico y el miedo, en aquel entonces todos temían y fueron sometidos por esta organización de pureza… se creía que habían desaparecido poco a poco pero a juzgar por esto-señalo "eso" que estaba en el pecho del niño-siguen trabajando en la pureza de la humanidad-

-¿Quieres decir que eran algo así como la Santa Inquisición?-pregunto Ciel

-No Bocchan, fueron peores-sentenció Sebastian

-Pero no hay más muertos, más reportes… solo niños-habló por fin Lilian-Están atacando a los indefensos, a los que merecen ser purificados primero-

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el conde

-Me refiero a que ahora solo se están centrando en los niños, en los más jóvenes… en quienes merecen ser purificados primero-miro de nuevo los cuerpos sin vida- Aunque están siguiendo un patrón…-

-Así es, ¿no notan algo más?-soltó una risa macabra el sepulturero

Sebastian y Lilian miraron nuevamente los cuerpos, con mucho más detenimiento… entonces se dieron cuenta

-Están buscando al conde-dijo Lilian-Todos los asesinados son muy parecidos al conde-

-Claro eso explicaría algunas cosas, pero están tras pistas equivocadas-Sebastian miraba fijamente a Lilian

-Cierto, aunque…-se quedo en silencio, pensando por un momento- ¿Conde usted tiene una marca o algo por el estilo?-

Ciel retrocedió unos pasos, East le había preguntado si tenía una marca, sospechaba algo…

-Conteste conde-alzó un poco su voz-¿Tiene una marca en el mismo lugar que todos estos chicos?-

-Sí-respondió Ciel

-Vienen por usted, alguien les tuvo que decir sobre la marca y esto es solo una advertencia de que su propósito es usted conde-explicó la joven

-Ellos-cerró su puño-Otra organización, por así decirlo, mató a mis padres y me torturaron, durante esa tortura me marcaron como a esos niños, en el mismo lugar y con una marca muy parecida-

-Se dividieron, se tuvieron que haber dividido para seguir existiendo a través de los siglos-la chica miro al sepulturero-¿Tú crees…?

-Sí-contesto el sepulturero-El joven conde está siendo perseguido igual que tu querida-

-¿También a ti?-pregunto Ciel

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no creo que se acuerden de mi-miró a Sebastian-Tenemos que proteger al conde, pero él será nuestra única forma de llegar a ellos-

-De acuerdo-hizo una reverencia hacia el sepulturero-Gracias por tu ayuda, nos retiramos-

-Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos el joven conde no venga por uno de mis ataúdes-dijo el sepulturero despidiéndolos alegremente

El conde salió de la funeraria seguido por Lilian y Sebastian, subieron al carruaje y se fueron directo a la mansión Phantomhive…

.

.

.

Estaban los tres en el despacho del joven Phantomhive, Ciel se notaba algo perturbado con lo que habían descubierto hace unos momentos, por otro lado Lilian y Sebastian estaban pensando como poder solucionar este problema…

-¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta de que yo tengo una marca?-le pregunto el chico de ojos azules a la joven de ojos carmesí

-Todos los niños eran parecidos a usted conde, todos tenían una marca en el mismo lugar, no hay más reportes de personas asesinadas… así que todo esto no podía ser una coincidencia-respondió Lilian

-Esto me resulta familiar-habló el mayordomo

-¿Familiar?-preguntaron Ciel y East al mismo tiempo

-Sí, recuerdo que un día encontré una historia muy similar a lo que le está pasando a usted Bocchan-

-¿Dónde la encontraste?-Ciel empezó a mostrar interés en lo que decía su mayordomo

-La historia se encontraba en un libro que esta…-hizo una pausa-En la biblioteca de esta mansión-

-Vamos a ver ese libro que dices Sebastian, tengo que conocer esa historia-

Así se fueron a la biblioteca de la mansión Phantomhive para poder leer aquella historia…

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Sebastian comenzó la búsqueda del libro, el cual estaba en la parte más alta del estante.

Una vez que el mayordomo tuvo el libro entre sus manos buscó aquella historia tan familiar

-Comienza a leer Sebastian- ordeno el conde

-Como usted ordene-el demonio se aclaro la garganta y se dispuso a leer.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chicos se que el capitulo me quedo algo corto (algo corto!, me quedo muy corto!) pero la inspiración me ha abandonado últimamente U.U **

**Espero que el capitulo de hoy sea de su agrado ^^  
**

**Y agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia y también a los que dejan sus reviews ^^ En la siguiente ocasión, antes del capitulo contestare los reviews y por supuesto cualquier duda que tengan :D **

**¿Reviews?¿Dudas? Las contestare próximamente... **


	7. Anuncio

Bien, les tengo un anuncio.  
Me retiro, ya no puedo más, lamentablemente a no cuento con el tiempo para escribir los capítulos del fic por lo cual creo que ya no hay sentido alguno que siga aquí.

Les agradezco por seguir la historia hasta el momento, pero no se preocupen, esto no se quedará así. Le cedo la historia a una amiga, Tsuki-Awel ( u/4602888/Tsuki-Awel), es nueva, sí, pero confió en que continuara hasta el final. He platicado con ella y tiene buenas ideas para este fic, también le cambiara algunas que otras cosas a los capítulos que ya publique, así que espero que ustedes continúen leyendo la historia (aunque sea de diferente autor) y que lean las historias de ella.

De nuevo gracias.

Adiós.


End file.
